1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire fixing device for a fan. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wire fixing device for a fan that allows rapid, convenient assembly and that avoids escape of wires and breakage in the welding points.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical fan casing 10 includes two end faces. A compartment 11 is defined in one of end faces for receiving an impeller. A base 12 and a plurality of stator blades 13 are provided on the other end face. A driving device is mounted on the base 12 for driving the impeller to turn.
A wire groove 20 is defined in an outer wall of the fan casing 10 and extends through upper and lower end faces of the fan casing 10. A limiting section 21 is defined in each end of the wire groove 20 and includes a slot 22. A wire outlet 23 is defined in, e.g., the upper end of the wire groove 20 and in communication with the compartment 11.
Referring to FIG. 2, a plurality of wires 31 are welded to a circuit board 30 on the driving device and extend through the wire outlet 23 and then inserted via the slots 22 into the wire groove 20 one by one. The wires 31 are retained in the wire groove 20 by the limiting sections 21.
However, inserting of each wire 31 into the wire groove 20 is inconvenient and time-consuming. As illustrated in FIG. 2, when two fans casings 10 are coupled together and the wires 31 of the fans are led outward together, the number of the wires 31 may be up to eight. Namely, the insertion step must be repeated for eight times for arranging the wires 31.
Further, the wires 31 are still liable to escape out of the wire groove 20 via the slots 22 although the limiting sections 21 are provided. In a case that a great number of wires 31 are inserted into the wire groove 20, the wire 31 adjacent to the slots 22 is liable to escape via the slots 22 due to vibrations generated during operation of the fans.
Further, referring to FIG. 2, the lower wires 31 extends horizontally from the wire outlet 23 of the lower fan casing 10, yet the upper wires 31 extending downward in an inclined angle from the upper fan casing 10 are not supported such that the welding points between the wires 31 and the circuit board 30 are liable to break due to bending stress.